gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Sam - Quinn Beziehung
Die''' Sam-Quinn Beziehung''' ist eine romantische Beziehung, auch Quam '''oder '''Fabrevans genannt, zwischen Sam Evans und Quinn Fabray. Rachel nennt die beiden Ken und Barbie. Überblick Als Sam in dem Glee Club aufgenommen wurde erwähnt Kurt gegenüber Mercedes, dass er ihn für schwul hält, schon allein,wegen seinem Gebleichten blonden Haaren. Kurt fragt Sam, ob er vielleicht sein Duettpartner sein möchte, Sam nimmt sein Angebot an. Später reden Finn und Burt auf Kurt ein, und meinen es sei besser für Sam, wenn dieser kein Duett mit einem Jungen singt, da er neu ist und dadurch sofort schikaniert würde. Kurt möchte daraufhin, dass Sam sich einen neuen Partner sucht, und Sam möchte gerne mit Quinn singen. Die beiden treten zusammen zu dem Duett-Wettkampf an und gewinnen. Staffel Zwei 'Duets' thumb|Lucky ♥Später wird Sam geslushiet, weil er nun ein Mitglied des Glee Clubs ist. Quinn sieht dies und hilft ihm sein Gesicht zureinigen. Ab dem Moment versucht er, Quinn als seine Duettpartnerin zu gewinnen. Anfangs scheint dies schwierig zu sein. Doch irgendwann stimmt sie auch der Sache zu und so treffen sich die beiden im Astrologie Raum um das Lied zu proben und besprechen. Sam lehnt sich nach vorne und versucht sie zu küssen, doch Quinn weicht zurück. Diese hätte er nicht tun sollen, dass erfährt er später von Finn. Mit Finn redet er noch mal über Quinn und fragt ihn, ob er noch etwas für Quinn empfinde. Er sagt Nein, schließlich ist er mit Rachel zusammen. Er fügt noch dazu, dass er sie liebt. Sam und Quinn nehmen schließlich beim Wettkampf teil und singen zusammen Lucky. Sie gewinnen den Wettbewerb. Quinn und Sam lösen nach ihrem Sieg ihren Gewinn ein. Sam versucht Quinn zu beeindrucken und schafft es, indem er ihr die Wahrheit erzählt, dass er seine Haare blond gefärbt habe, nur um als cooler Surferboy an die Schule zu kommen und andere zu beeindrucken. Am Ende steckt Quinn den Gutschein für das Essen ein und sagt, dass Sam bezahlen müsse, weil das ein Gentleman beim ersten Date normalerweise tut. 'The Rocky Horror Glee Show' Sam trainiert mit Finn und Artie, er will Quinn mit seinem sportlichen Körper beeindrucken.Später singen zusammen [http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/The_Time_Warp The Time Warp]. 'Never Been Kissed' Sam ist bei Quinn Zuhause wo sie miteinander rumknutschen. Quinn fragt irgendwann ob es noch nicht zu heiß für ihn sei, um dass zu vermeiden denkt er an Couch Beiste in Unterwäsche, denn dies soll abkühlen. Später denkt Quinn das er was mit Couch Beiste hatte. Jedoch klärt sich die Sache bald auf und sie entschuldigt sich bei ihm. Als Entschuldigung für sein schlechtes Benehmen gegenüber Beiste singt er zusammen mit den anderen Jungs Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind. Nachdem Lied umarmen sich alle. 'Furt' Rachel ruft ein Treffen der Mädels ein, von denen dessen Freund ein Footballspieler ist. Quinn ist auch darunter, da ihr Freund Sam auch im Footballteam ist. Sie besprechen, dass sie alle Kurt helfen wollen weil die Mobbingattacken von Karofsky auf ihn schlimmer geworden sind. Später in der Umkleide vom Football Team gehen die Jungs gemeinsam auf ihn los. Doch schlägt Sam zu und bekommt dadurch ein blaues Auge. Kurt bedankt sich bei allen aber ganz besonders bei Sam. Dennoch werden die Hochzeits Vorbereitungen fortgeführt. Später bei der Hochzeit singen sie gemeinsam ''Marry You'' und dabei lächeln Sam und Quinn sich an. Nach der Hochzeit trägt Quinn den Ring, welchen Sam ihr geschenkt hat. Somit war dies ein Triumph für ihn. 'Special Education' thumb|(I've) had the time of my life ♥Quinn und Sam sollen bei den Sectionals ''(I've Had) The Time of My Life'' singen. Quinn ist sehr aufgeregt, da sie das letzte mal auf dieser Bühne stand als sie ihre Wehen bekommen hat. Sam beruhigt sie. Nach der Performance singen sie mit den anderen Valerie. 'A Very Glee Christmas' Zu Beginn der Episode schmücken sie mit den anderen den Weihnachtsbaum während sie [http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/The_Most_Wonderful_Day_of_the_Year The Most Wonderful Day of the Year] singen.Später begleiten sie Tina, Mike, Lauren, Mercedes, Artie und Brittany zum Einkaufszentrum, damit Brittany noch immer an Santa Clause glaubt. Während Rachel Merry Christmas Darling singt gibt Sam Quinn ihr Weihnachtsgeschenk, danach küssen sie sich. Am Ende der Episode singen sie mit den anderen [http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/We_Need_a_Little_Christmas We Need A Little Christmas]. 'The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle' In dieser Episode zieht Quinn die Cheerios dem Glee Club vor, Finn ist wütend über ihre Entscheidung, als sie schwanger war, war der Glee Club für sie da und nun braucht der Glee Club sie und sie lässt die anderen hängen. Er sagt zu ihr, dass er nicht gedacht hätte, dass sie so schwach ist, was Sam zufällig mitbekommt er verteitigt Quinn und meint, dass er ein besserer Anführer für das Footballteam und den Glee Club wäre, es kommt zu einem Streit zwischen Sam und Finn, was Quinn ziemlich heiß findet, Will bringt sie dann auseinander. 'Silly Love Songs' In dieser Episode stellt Finn einen Kussstand auf um Geld für die Busfahrt zu den Regionals zu sammeln, aber hauptsächlich möchte er Quinn dazu bringen, dass sie ihn nochmal küsst. Quinn macht ihm klar, dass sie ihn nicht nochmal küssen will, weil sie Sam nicht verlieren möchte. Sam beobachtet dieses Gespräch, er meint sie und Finn waren in Kussnähe und wundert sich, warum sie ihn noch nicht geküsst hat, Quinn beschließt ihn nach den Glee Proben zu küssen, Sam geht als Aufpasser mit. Nach dem Kuss verabreden sich Quinn und Finn in der Aula, Quinn fragt Finn ob er denkt, dass man zwei Personen auf einmal lieben kann. Er meint irgendwann muss man sich entscheiden und sie küssen sich noch einmal. Nachdem Santana Finn mit Mono angesteckt hat und dieser wiederum Quinn, gehen sie beide ins Krankenzimmer, Sam wundert sich, da er denkt sie hätten sich nur auf den Mund geküsst. 'Comeback' thumb|left|Sam macht mit Quinn schlussSam zweifelt an Quinns Treue, da er sich immer noch fragt, wie sie Mono bekommen hat, Quinn beharrt darauf, dass sie Finn nicht geküsst sondern vor dem Ersticken gerettet hat, als er sich am Kussstand an einer Kaugummikugel verschluckt und ihn mit einer Mund zu Mund Beatmung gerettet hat. Sam sagt zu ihr, dass er ihr glaubt, aber im Inneren zweifelt er noch immer. Er versucht einen Weg zu finden Quinn für sich zurück zu gewinnen und gründet The Justin Bieber Experience. Als er im Glee Club ''Baby'' performt ist Quinn beeindruckt, dass macht Finn eifersüchtig, da er nicht viel von Justin Bieber hält. Als auch die anderen Jungs der Band beitreten um ihre Freundinnen zu beeindrucken, ändert Finn auch seinen Look um Quinn zu beeindrucken, das klappt aber nicht wirklich und Quinn entscheidet sich für Sam, weil er in Quinns Augen charmanter als Finn ist und sie anmacht. Später erzählt Santana Sam die Wirklichkeit über Finn und Quinn, er beendet die Beziehung zu Quinn und geht mit Santana um beliebt zu werden. 'Blame It On The Alcohol' In dieser Episode ist Quinn und ebenfalls die anderen Mitglieder der New Directions auf Rachels Hausparty, als Rachel Quinn fragt ob ihr die Party gefällt sagt sie, dass sie viel Spaß hat, das stimmt aber nicht wirklich, da Sam die meiste Zeit damit verbring mit Santana rum zu machen und das direkt vor Quinns Augen. Später beim Flaschendrehen starrt Quinn Sam an, als er Brittany küssen muss. 'Rumours' thumb|Quinn und Sam singen zu Don't StopEs geht ein Gerücht um, dass Quinn Finn mit Sam betrügt, als Finn das erfährt, kommt es zu einem heftigen Konflikt zwischen Sam, Quinn und Finn, Sam meint, dass Finn sein Mädchen gestohlen hat. Als Finn und Rachel später Sams Motel ausspionieren, um sicher zu gehen, dass Quinn ihn wirklich nicht betrügt, sehen sie wie Quinn und Sam rauskommen und sich anschließend umarmen, dass macht Finn nur noch wütender, als er in der Schule Sam darauf anspricht, sagt er, dass Quinn ihn nicht betrügt, da sein Vater seinen Job verloren hat leben sie in einem Motel und sind obdachlos Quinn hat ihm nur geholfen, auf seine Geschwister aufzupassen. Später entschuldigt sich Finn bei Sam und sie singen zusammen mit den New Directions ''Don't Stop''. Es scheint, als hätte Sam noch Gefühle für Quinn, dies bleibt allerdings nicht auf Dauer. 'Funeral' Die beiden sitzen während Jeans Beerdigung nebeneinander. Kategorie:Beziehungen